


Быть человеком

by BloodyLadyMary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [27]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary
Summary: Несправедливые наказания от приемной матери, свежие следы на коже от ремня — Криденс надеялся, что все изменится с появлением в его жизни Персиваля Грейвза, способного исцелять раны как телесные, так и душевные, и пообещавшего подарить новый мир. Но какова будет цена этого нового мира?
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 10





	Быть человеком

**Author's Note:**

> AU событий первого фильма, вампиры. У Ро во вселенной присутствуют вампиры, но автор так и не нашел механизмов, благодаря которым ими становятся и как живут, поэтому на откуп автора: когда был маглом, но стал вампиром, все довольно канонично по вампирскому лору; когда был волшебником, после перерождения магия и вампиризм по очереди одолевают, и это сложно контролировать. При становлении вампиром магия в волшебнике не умирает, но начинает изрядно лагать, когда ее об этом не просят, и наоборот: вампирское чутье и прочие сверхчувства подводят
> 
> Написано в подарок uneasywolf. :3

Хмурый день был еще в самом разгаре, и у Криденса так же хмуро было на душе. Солнце будто покинуло Нью-Йорк, молочная дымка, точно саван покойника, растянулась по небу.

От холода у Криденса разнылись израненные ладони. Стопка листовок никак не желала редеть, хотя мимо него то и дело сновали прохожие, но никто не обращал внимания на ссутуленного молодого человека. От него уворачивались, как от прокаженного, избегали взглядов.

Впрочем, к своему стыду, Криденс тоже избегал взглядов. В отличие от приемной матери, собиравшей вокруг себя толпы зевак, которые искренне внимали ее словам или, напротив, смеялись. Однако никто не стал бы отрицать талант Мэри Лу привлечь к себе внимание и заставить слушать.

Криденс тоже слушал ее, но был плохим учеником, и оттого приходилось оставаться на улице до последней листовки. Будь у него хоть капля самоотверженности матери, ее преданности делу…

Однажды он отважился выбросить листовки, но матери каким-то неведомым образом стало об этом известно. Вечером его угостили розгой. Оставшиеся после нее шрамы Криденс до сих пор носил на спине в качестве напоминания о своем непослушании.

Криденс видел собственными глазами, как его младшая сестра Модести подбрасывает в воздух, как осенние листья, свою порцию листовок, но ей это сошло с рук. Криденсу ничего не сходило с рук, все отметины превращались в воспаленные раны, а после — в уродливые рубцы.

Он был плохим воспитанником, и Мэри Лу не забывала регулярно напоминать ему об этом.

Если бы не мистер Грейвз, Криденс впал бы в отчаяние, не зная, как ему жить дальше, как в очередной раз сносить придирки и наказания.

Мистер Грейвз был добр к нему, завоевывая доверие, угощал выпечкой и горячим шоколадом… И Криденс до дрожи боялся, что рано или поздно это закончится. Мистер Грейвз обещал ему новую жизнь, убеждал, что когда Криденс поможет ему, то все закончится. Не будет новых ударов розгой, не будет листовок и абсурдных речей про Сатану и поклоняющихся ему ведьм.

Криденс не верил, что волшебство — зло. Мистер Грейвз был живым тому подтверждением.

Но Криденс знал, что не всем добрым деяниям сопутствует особая «награда», как это было с наказаниям. Он опасался, что мистер Грейвз собирался просто исчезнуть после того, как получит то, что ищет, оставив Криденса ни с чем.

Мистер Грейвз не говорил, для чего ему нужен ребенок, которого он искал, лишь объяснял, что тот особенный, наделенный удивительной силой.

Криденс понимал, что вводит в заблуждение мистера Грейвза. Он и не собирался никого искать. Что будет, когда мистер Грейвз узнает, что нет никакого ребенка? Что разрушительная сила, сметающая на своем пути кирпичные здания, как карточные домики, — это Криденс?

Последует ли за этим наказание, которое Мэри Лу и не снилось? Превратит ли это Грейвза из друга в…

Криденс старался не думать об этом. Но он прекрасно понимал по одежде и поведению мистера Грейвза, что тот на самом деле легко может оказаться детективом или полицейским того удивительного мира, которому принадлежит. Иначе зачем ему потребовался опасный правонарушитель, устраивающий переполох в городе?

Это лишь слова, Криденс был твердо убежден в этом. На самом деле мистер Грейвз хочет защитить город, хочет предотвратить возможные жертвы, изолировав этого самого ребенка. Он лишь боится оттолкнуть Криденса, если откроется ему.

Возможно, скоро он решит, что Криденс бесполезный помощник, и исчезнет из его жизни как по волшебству. Точно так же, как и появился. Но до тех пор, пока его не разоблачат, Криденс мечтал получить всю ласку и заботу, что ему дарили.

Видя искалеченные розгой ладони, мистер Грейвз исцелял их одним касанием руки.

Это получалось у него не всегда, и в случае неудачи ему становилось не по себе, он принимал крайне раздосадованный и даже сердитый вид. Но злился он на себя и Мэри Лу, а никак не на него, Криденс видел это.

В такие моменты мистер Грейвз спешно прощался с ним и обещал навестить в ближайшее время, чтобы узнать, как проходят поиски.

«Видимо, даже такие могущественные волшебники не всесильны», — объяснял себе Криденс.

Будто услышав, что думают именно о нем, на противоположной стороне улицы появился мистер Грейвз.

Криденс сразу увидел его, будто почувствовал направленный на него пронзительный взгляд.

Темные глаза, словно магнит, манили Криденса, он шел, не разбирая дороги и не обращая внимания на проносящиеся мимо машины, сигналившие клаксоном.

— Как продвигаются поиски? — склонив голову, с искренним любопытством спросил Персиваль Грейвз, когда они покинули Бродвей и скрылись в переулке. Он был по обыкновению безупречен: красивое дорогое пальто, элегантный костюм, шерстяной шарф, чистейшие ботинки, от которых дорожная пыль отскакивала, будто заговоренная заклинанием.

«Наверняка так и есть», — решил Криденс и глухо ответил, надеясь, что его раскаяние выглядит неподдельным:

— Я пока ищу.

Кажется, Грейвз поверил ему. Заметив затравленный взгляд, он протянул руку.

— Покажи. Это твоя мать? Она снова била тебя.

Не вопрос, утверждение. Криденс уклончиво тряхнул головой, но Грейвз истолковал это по-своему. Приподняв рукава старенького пиджака, он занес руку над воспаленными ладонями. Крови уже не было, на рваных краях ран блестела лишь выступившая сукровица, но Криденс заметил, как мистер Грейвз напрягся.

«Возможно, ему противно, и он делает это лишь из жалости», — с досадой рассудил Криденс. Он ни за что не попросил бы исцелять его, Грейвз предложил помощь сам, но от этого не становилось менее обидно.

— Вы думаете, что я ненормальный? — опустив голову, спросил Криденс.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Грейвз, взяв его лицо в свои ладони, и заглянул в глаза. — Я думаю, что ты очень особенный молодой человек.

Криденс пугливо отвел взгляд, смущенный столь близким контактом, но не воспрепятствовал тому, чтобы Грейвз увлек его в свои объятия.

— Мой мальчик, — прошептал он ему в висок, — возможно, скоро мне придется покинуть Нью-Йорк.

— Что? Но почему? — сглотнув сковавший дыхание ком, спросил Криденс.

— Возникли некоторые обстоятельства.

Грейвз отстранился, но только затем, чтобы вновь удержать его лицо ладонями и заставить смотреть в свои глаза.

— Ты можешь пойти со мной.

— Но моя семья…

— Это не твоя семья, — терпеливо напомнил Грейвз. — Но она может у тебя быть. Я могу забрать тебя с собой. Сделать частью своей семьи.

Криденс замялся с ответом, и Грейвз уверенно продолжил:

— Ты можешь стать частью нового мира. Моего мира. Тебе только нужно сказать «да».

Криденсу казалось, будто он летит домой на крыльях: волшебство влекло его за собой, и он не ощущал под ногами земли.

Как он посмел сомневаться в искренности помыслов мистера Грейвза? Как мог сомневаться в нем? В его добрых намерениях? Он действительно хотел забрать его с собой, защитить. Ему было нужно лишь согласие Криденса.

Но сказка закончилась столь же быстро, как и возникла, когда он переступил порог дома. На лестнице, сидя на ступенях, Криденса ждала мать. Краем глаза он заметил Частити, свою среднюю сестру, смерившую его неодобрительным взглядом.

— Криденс, где ты был? — сухо спросила Мэри Лу.

Он совершенно забыл о времени, окунувшись в волнительные фантазии о новой жизни… 

— Искал место для собрания, — неубедительно соврал Криденс, и мать поднялась со ступеней.

— Снимай ремень, — велела она.

По другую сторону Пайк-стрит, напротив церкви Вторых Салемцев, где проживала Мэри Лу Бэрбоун со своими приемными детьми, между домов мелькнула неприметная темная фигура. Тяжелая ткань пальто почти не колыхалась на ветру. Безлунная ночь скрывала наблюдателя от посторонних глаз.

— Он невероятно силен, — тихо пробормотал он себе под нос. — Криденс не просто человек, я чувствую это. Он не понимает всей своей силы… Я мог бы давно сделать его своим, но мне важно получить согласие. Он должен прийти ко мне добровольно.

На пустынной Пайк-стрит не было ни души, шумный голос города стих, и оттого наблюдателю казалось, что до него доносится откуда-то из глубин церкви тихий, слабый зов:

— Мистер Грейвз… помогите мне…

***

Криденс старался быть осторожным. Он специально выбрал район подальше от дома, надеясь, что не попадется на глаза ни матери, ни кому-то из ее малолетних расклейщиков листовок, работающих за еду.

Он должен был искать мифического ребенка, о котором спрашивал мистер Грейвз. Он должен был раздать кипу листовок Вторых Салемцев, которые ему торжественно вручила Частити…

Вместо этого ему отчаянно хотелось убежать как можно дальше от Нью-Йорка, надеясь, что никто не сумеет его отыскать, даже если для этого придется обойти всю планету вдоль и поперек.

Криденс не знал, что говорить мистеру Грейвзу, он не хотел больше обманывать его.

Что тот скажет, когда Криденс во всем признается? Разочаруется? Возьмет назад свои слова о том, что заберет его с собой? Или все же поймет, когда он честно поведает о своих опасениях?

Очевидно, что разочарование в глазах мистера Грейвза неизбежно.

Криденс меньше всего хотел обидеть его своим недоверием.

На что же сдался ему этот ребенок? Как все было бы проще, если бы мистер Грейвз не был так одержим своими поисками!

«Тогда бы он не встретил тебя», — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос.

Криденс гневно сжал кулаки, и их будто окутал черный дым, змеясь по пальцам. Это случалось всякий раз, когда он начинал злиться…

— Только не сейчас, — взмолился Криденс.

Разрушительная сила, которую так жаждал отыскать мистер Грейвз. Криденс почти научился контролировать ее, но не знал, как ею управлять или укротить.

Если бы Мэри Лу знала…

Мысли о приемной матери разожгли лишь новую волну ненависти в душе.

Она презирает его, считает слабым, глупым, уязвимым! О, как же она ошибается!

Если бы только он был смелым… Тогда он показал ей все, на что способен…

— Криденс?

Это был голос мистера Грейвза. Мягкий, теплый, успокаивающий, почти родной.

Криденс взглянул на руки: черный дым исчез, будто его и не было. Облегченно выдохнув, он попытался изобразить на лице подобие улыбки и обернулся к своему спасителю.

— Добрый день, мистер Грейвз.

***

В этот раз Криденс следил за временем, вернувшись даже раньше положенного, но мать все равно встретила его с точно таким же лицом, как и вчера. Недовольство сквозило в каждом ее движении.

— Тебя видели сегодня рядом с мужчиной, вы разговаривали, — строго сказала она, буравя его взглядом. — Кто он, Криденс?

— Мы не… — потеряно возразил он, зная наперед, что Мэри Лу не поверит ни единому его слову.

— Разве я не говорила тебе не доверять незнакомцам?

— Да, но он не…

— Ты вынуждаешь меня. Снимай ремень.

Мэри Лу не давала ни малейшей возможности объясниться, перебивала каждую вялую попытку защититься!

— Но, ма… — с последней надеждой, но начиная закипать, взмолился Криденс.

— Я тебе не мама.

Кулаки Криденса сжались против воли. Он ощущал, как пальцы ласкает черный дым, будто прося разрешения. С болью и мрачным удовольствием Криденс наблюдал, как Мэри Лу отступила на шаг, испуганно смотря будто сквозь него.

***

Когда Грейвз аппарировал на Пайк-стрит, то не поверил собственными глазам: церковь Вторых Салемцев лежала в руинах. Крыша обвалилась, хотя стены еще стояли. Однако толпа зевак еще не собралась: видимо, разрушенные обскуром дома стали для нью-йоркцев уже привычным делом.

Грейвз извлек из кармана волшебную палочку, собираясь возвести над руинами церкви защитный купол, но передумал и убрал ее обратно. Не хватало, чтобы его магию попытались идентифицировать в МАКУСА.

Подумав, он аппарировал через улицу ко входу. Если дома больше нет, значит, и приглашение уже не требуется. Толкнув едва держащуюся на петлях дверь, он опасливо переступил порог.

Целого в церкви Мэри Лу почти не осталось. Второй этаж частично обвалился, пол усеяли обломки деревянных перекрытий, обшивки стен и мебели. Грейвз ощущал в воздухе едва уловимый аромат еще не успевшего начаться разложения. Запах смерти. Семья Криденса.

Грейвзу не пришлось долго искать самого Криденса, он от самого порога чувствовал его страх и смятение. Густые и плотные, они буквально сбивали с ног.

Криденс сидел подле уцелевшей стены, сжавшись в комок.

— Криденс? — позвал Грейвз, присев рядом на пол.

— Помогите мне… — прошептал Криденс.

— Что произошло? — попытался достучаться до него Грейвз.

— Помогите, пожалуйста…

— Сейчас сюда придут волшебники, — с беспокойством заметил Грейвз, бросив хмурый взгляд на руины, оставшиеся от церкви. — Твой всплеск магии не останется незамеченным.

Криденс наконец-то услышал Грейвза и поднял на него испуганные глаза.

— Магии?

— Ты готов пойти со мной? — требовательно спросил Грейвз.

В глазах Криденса застыл ужас.

— Д-да.

Уверенно взяв его за руку, Грейвз аппарировал прочь.

Они оказались в его временном убежище. Место, лишенное изысков, угнетающее и мрачное, будто здесь давно никто не жил. Даже среди руин церкви Персиваль Грейвз в своем дорогом костюме смотрелся уместнее, чем здесь.

Он сощурил глаза, наблюдая за любопытным взглядом Криденса, осматривающего запущенную темную гостиную. По всей видимости, он ожидал чего-то другого.

— Всплеск моей магии? Так вы сказали?

Грейвз улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Он проводил Криденса к пыльной софе и, призвав манящими чарами фиал с зельем сна без сновидений, вложил его ему в руки.

— Выпей. Станет легче.

Дождавшись, когда Криденс осушит фиал до дна, Грейвз велел ему лечь и заботливо укрыл пледом.

— Отдыхай. Позже мы поговорим, — пообещал он.

***

Когда Криденс проснулся, то обнаружил мистера Грейвза в кресле напротив с газетой в руках. Оторвавшись от чтения, тот взглянул на него поверх страницы.

— Ты проспал почти весь день, — поведал он, отложив газету на хлипкий столик. Поднявшись и отряхнув брюки, Грейвз приблизился к Криденсу.

— Так что произошло? — ласково спросил он.

— Я убил ее, — после долгой паузы отрешенно прошептал Криденс, смотря куда-то перед собой, но ничего не замечая.

Присев рядом с ним на софу, Грейвз деликатно взял его покрытые шрамами руки в свои.

— Ты защищался.

— Я ненавидел ее в тот момент, — неживым голосом ответил Криденс. — Она сказала, что нас сегодня видели вместе. Я испугался… Представил, что она может сделать в качестве наказания.

— Тише, мой мальчик. — Грейвз развернул его ладони к себе. Когда он увидел кровоточащие раны, его глаза загорелись огнем. — Ты ни в чем не виноват, — заверил он, удерживая руки Криденса одной рукой. Другая застыла над ранами, исцеляя.

— Как вы это делаете? — зачарованно спросил Криденс, не отводя взгляда от стягивающихся краев ран.

— Магия, — улыбнулся Грейвз.

Криденс оторопел. Магия. Перед сном Грейвз говорил про…

— Всплеск магии. Вы сказали, что я… — Криденс поднял на него неверящий взгляд.

— Ты волшебник, — подтвердил Грейвз, крепко сжав его ладони. — Я не знал, как объяснить тебе. И мне жаль, что не сделал этого раньше. Тогда тебе не пришлось бы переживать то, что с тобой случилось.

— Как… как давно вы знаете? — недоверчиво спросил Криденс.

— Достаточно давно.

Значит, мистер Грейвз знал. Знал все это время и не осуждал, просто искал подходящий момент и боялся спугнуть его… Если бы не его страх, не осторожность Грейвза, его семья осталась бы жива…

Криденсу казалось, что он начал задыхаться от сковавшего тело ступора, на глазах выступили злые слезы. Это все его чертова вина! Из-за него погибли люди, близкие ему люди. Пусть они и обращались с ним все это время несправедливо, они не заслуживали смерти… 

Он запоздало осознал, что мистер Грейвз уже некоторое время держит его в объятиях, пытаясь усмирить истерику.

— Прости меня, я не подозревал, что все может так закончиться.

Криденс не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, потому вместо ответа пару раз кивнул и уткнулся в его плечо.

Еще ни разу он не позволял себе нарушать чье-либо личное пространство, но ему было слишком тяжело, чтобы продолжать сохранять лицо.

— Но теперь, даже после всего… вы научите меня колдовать? — отстранившись, когда паника отступила, без особой надежды спросил он.

Грейвз широко и немного пугающе улыбнулся, но Криденс, сосредоточенно изучающий тонкие, едва заметные шрамы, оставшиеся на ладонях от наказаний матери, не обратил на это внимания.

— Конечно, мой мальчик.

На верхнем этаже мистер Грейвз выделил Криденсу комнату, маленькую и душную, с небольшим окошком под самым потолком.

В своих фантазиях Криденс представлял себе дом Грейвза совершенно иначе. Ему казалось, что тот наполнен теплом и уютом, но это место походило на склеп даже больше, чем церковь, в которой он жил.

Пусть дом Мэри Лу был бедным, зато там всегда было чисто, кругом царил педантичный порядок. Судя по всему, в этом доме никто не появлялся десятилетиями, и всегда безупречный мистер Грейвз посреди такого интерьера казался лишним. В подобном доме мог бы жить кто-то вроде Криденса, но никак не респектабельный, знающий себе цену волшебник.

Грейвз не разрешил ему покидать дом, объясняя это тем, что после разрушения церкви волшебные стражи порядка — авроры — будут разыскивать преступника по всему городу. Криденс не возражал, он не хотел попасться этим аврорам, но с каждым днем все больше сомневался, что ему было бы под силу покинуть дом, даже если бы захотел. Оставленные розгой и до сих пор не зажившие раны на спине, которые он боялся показать мистеру Грейвзу, болели сильнее обычного. Время от времени у него начинала кружиться голова, он чувствовал слабость — возможно, из-за затхлого воздуха старого дома.

Не так он представлял себе миг, когда вступит в новый мир, мир магии. Возможно, мистер Грейвз опасается приводить его в свой настоящий дом, пока волнения в городе не утихнут? Наверно так оно и было, потому что Грейвз довольно часто пропадал, особенно по ночам.

Очевидно ведь, что спал он дома. При тщательном осмотре Криденс не обнаружил ни одной комнаты, походящей на спальню Грейвза. Маленькая гостиная, запущенная грязная кухня, несколько заброшенных комнат, пустой чердак и мрачный подвал с заколоченными ящиками, походящими на гробы. Криденсу было страшно оставаться здесь, он даже подумывал нарушить запрет и покинуть дом, несмотря на слабость, но страх попасться аврорам был сильнее.

Почти все дни Криденс проводил в одиночестве, развлекая себя книгами до возвращения Грейвза, приносящего еду, купленную в городе.

«Во всяком случае, здесь меня никто никогда больше не станет наказывать», — подбадривал себя Криденс. О матери и сестрах он думать боялся.

Он испытывал глубокую вину за содеянное. Как бы они к нему ни относились, они не заслужили подобной участи. Мистер Грейвз старался подбадривать его, говоря, что это не его вина, а той силы, что жила в нем.

Обскур – так ее назвал Грейвз.

Обскура они не обсуждали, что искренне поражало Криденса, ведь Грейвз столько искал его носителя. Он не осуждал Криденса, не посмевшего признаться, что это он на самом деле был виновником разрушений в городе. Не сердился, что тот не рассказал ему все с самого начала. То, чего Криденс так опасался все то время, что они были знакомы… Ему будто бы стало все равно, кем он на самом деле является. Неволшебник, маг или обскур — не важно. Грейвз просто старался заботиться о нем, хоть и недоговаривал чего-то принципиально важного, Криденс чувствовал это.

***

— Мне нужно уйти по делам, — не переступая порог спальни Криденса, объявил Грейвз.

— Но ведь уже поздно, — послышался из-под одеяла приглушенный голос.

Напряженно вслушиваясь в интонации, Грейвз переменился в лице и настороженно спросил:

— Криденс, все в порядке?

— Да, мистер Грейвз. — Из-под одеяла высунулась взлохмаченная макушка.

Войдя в спальню, Грейвз подошел к кровати и стащил одеяло с головы Криденса. Вид у того был измученный, осунувшееся лицо покрывали бисеринки пота. Грейвз коснулся кожи и ощутил жар. Глубоко вздохнув, он окончательно сдернул одеяло.

Сжавшись на постели и подтянув ноги к груди, Криденс лежал на боку. Грейвз задрал его пижамную куртку: спина была исполосована старыми уродливыми шрамами. Были и относительно свежие раны, выглядели они откровенно плохо.

Грейвз с беспокойством протянул руку к воспаленной коже.

— Криденс… Почему ты не сказал? — неверяще прошептал он. Почему он не обращал раньше внимания на его состояние? Почему не почувствовал? Неужели инстинкты вновь подвели его?

— Я не хотел вас… — «Беспокоить», понял Грейвз. — Я боялся вам показать.

Грейвз провел ладонью в паре сантиметров от ран, пытаясь сотворить лечащее заклинание.

— Это было очень глупо с твоей стороны.

Заклинание не получалось, магия не слушалась Грейвза.

— Нет, только не сейчас, — прошептал он, но Криденс, ослепленный болью, не обращал внимания на его слова. — Я ничего не могу сделать… — сердито выдохнул Грейвз. Он не оставлял попыток взять под контроль магию, но это было сильнее его. Почему именно сейчас, в такой неподходящий момент? Как же он ненавидел эти качели, даже спустя столько лет неспособный подчинять инстинкты, когда они были так нужны. — Тебя надо показать доктору.

— Не надо доктора… Ведь раньше у вас получалось. — Криденс спрятал лицо в подушку.

Грейвз поморщился, будто испытывал ту же боль, что и Криденс.

— Раньше повреждения не были такими серьезными. У тебя заражение крови.

Криденс страдальчески посмотрел на него, подняв лицо от подушки.

— Значит, я умираю.

— Я должен был уже давно почувствовать порченую кровь… Почему чутье подвело меня в самый неподходящий момент?.. — вновь пробормотал себе под нос Грейвз. Сев на постель, он коснулся пылающей щеки Криденса. — Ты не умрешь. Я не позволю.

Криденс вопросительно взглянул на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Что ты знаешь о вампирах? — спросил Грейвз, все еще изучая его спину.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Криденс.

— Вампиры, мой мальчик.

Криденс неодобрительно фыркнул и зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда пальцы надавили на воспаленные края раны.

— Это монстры, которые пьют кровь, — ответил он. Грейвз усмехнулся.

— В таком случае я монстр.

Криденс напряженно сглотнул и облизал губы, которые обметала корка.

— Но это невозможно, вы же не…

Пристально смотря на Криденса и следя за его реакцией, Грейвз открыл рот так, чтобы губы не закрывали зубы. Криденс широко распахнул глаза и отпрянул, увидев крупные острые клыки, как у дикого зверя.

— Я не хочу причинить тебе вред, — успокаивающе проговорил Грейвз и отодвинулся, чтобы дать понять, что не собирается нападать. — Я хочу помочь.

— Сделать таким же?.. — обессиленно прошептал Криденс, не отводя остановившегося взгляда от его рта.

— Да. Если ты отказываешься от доктора, то это единственный выход.

— Зачем вы помогали мне все это время? — хрипло спросил Криденс. Грейвз отвернулся.

— Не стану скрывать, я хотел тебя обратить. И в данный момент у нас нет иного выбора.

— Выбор всегда есть, — с горечью ответил Криденс. Грейвз пугал его, как ни одно самое суровое наказание матери, но в то же время его потусторонний взгляд, налившаяся алым радужка темных глаз притягивали, гипнотизировали…

— Технически… да, — с сомнением подтвердил Грейвз. — И один из вариантов — умереть.

— Я не хочу становиться монстром, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Криденс.

— Монстр? — Грейвз злился. — Разве я монстр?

Его пугающий вид заставил Криденса сжаться в комок и отодвинуться.

— Да. Наверное, да, — мрачно хмыкнул Грейвз. Он облизал зубы, и те вновь приняли привычный размер. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.

— Почему?.. — слабо спросил Криденс.

Грейвз не ответил.

— Вы говорили, что подарите мне новый мир, — набравшись мужества, напомнил Криденс. — Волшебный мир.

— Так и будет, если ты согласишься стать таким, как я, — с готовностью подтвердил Грейвз. Осторожно протянув руку, чтобы Криденс не решил, что он замышляет что-то скверное, Грейвз отер с его лица пот.

— Никогда не думал, что вампирам свойственно сострадание, — слабо улыбнулся Криденс.

— Тех вампиров придумали люди, — недовольно заметил Грейвз.

— Но вы убивали людей?

Грейвз медлил с ответом.

— Приходилось. Но не скажу, что испытываю от этого удовольствие. Я всегда старался не убивать, только утолить голод.

— Как летучие мыши, — подсказал Криденс.

— Вроде того, — улыбнулся Грейвз. — Но люди, ставшие вампирами, гораздо опаснее волшебников. Они не могут побороть инстинкты, и те берут над ними верх. Но у волшебников все иначе — магия и вампиризм подавляют друг друга, борются между собой, не позволяя волшебнику переступить финальную черту, за которой он превратится в чудовище. И я знаю, что ты научишься балансировать на этой черте, потому что все это время справлялся с обскуром.

Криденс с сомнением взглянул на него. Это был, должно быть, первый раз за долгое время, когда Грейвз заговорил об обскуре.

— Я не могу его контролировать.

Ему не хотелось разочаровывать Грейвза, но он должен знать. Если к нему, человеку, не проявляли уважения всю его жизнь, то почему он должен опускаться до уровня невежд и относиться несправедливо к тому, кто был так добр? Пусть даже тот был вампиром.

— Можешь, я сам видел, ты способен направлять его. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько силен, — с жаром прошептал Грейвз. — Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок. Криденс наблюдал за Грейвзом, его реакциями. Теперь он понимал, что ему сложно находиться рядом с ним из-за открытых ран. И раньше — это было не отвращение, это зов инстинктов. Зов крови, который тот старательно подавлял, не теряя лица.

Он сказал, что вампиризм и магия борются внутри него, не давая чему-то одному завладеть телом и разумом. Может, именно поэтому Грейвз выглядел таким… человечным? Может, и с ним будет точно так же, пусть он уже делил свое тело с обскуром? Исчезнет ли тот после обращения? Судя по всему, Грейвз считал, что нет. Именно это так привлекло его в первую очередь. Его сила.

Грейвз терпеливо ждал его ответа. Ему наверняка уже больше сотни лет… Что есть для вампира время?

— Это больно?

— Не стану врать… Да.

Криденс понимающе кивнул. Сколько у него осталось времени? Грейвз был прав, ему сложно помочь, а вампирская суть не позволяет прямо сейчас сотворить по-настоящему сильное заклинание, чтобы исцелить его раны. Но зато это может сделать вампирская кровь. Прямо сейчас.

Лихорадка отступила, но Криденс знал, что это временно. Видит небо, он не хотел умирать, не был готов. Он так мало сделал, не успев вкусить настоящую жизнь, не успел… ничего. Его жизнь была мукой, и пусть набожные люди верили, что за перенесенные испытания обретут счастье и гармонию в загробном мире, Криденсу в это верилось с трудом, хоть он и рос в религиозной семье.

Вот она — загробная жизнь, прямо перед ним. Во плоти. Он убедился, что магия существует, что жизнь после смерти существует… Только она другая. Не такая, какой ее привыкли изображать.

Криденс зажмурился и откинул голову на подушку, стараясь не думать о новой боли, которая вскоре последует.

Для Грейвза этого было достаточно.

Обнажив клыки, он склонился над Криденсом, вдыхая его запах — страх, надежда, смерть, отчаяние и вера.

Криденс глухо застонал от боли, когда клыки жадно проткнули кожу и впились в шею, с хрустом прокусили хрящи трахеи. Рот Грейвза наполнился теплой кровью, она текла по подбородку, капала на подушку, заливала грудь Криденса. Через некоторое время он стал задыхаться: дыхательные пути были перекрыты, начинался отек. Криденсом овладела паника, его руки тянулись к горлу, слепо царапая кожу, инстинкт самосохранения кричал, что нужно освободиться от того, что мешает дышать. Грейвз крепко держал Криденса, не выпуская из рук, ни на секунду не позволяя забыть, что он рядом, он контролирует ситуацию.

Чувствуя, как Криденса покидает жизнь, Грейвз отстранился, чтобы сделать на коже надрез. Вампирской отравы, со слюной попавшей в кровь, недостаточно для обращения, пока сам не вкусишь ее.

Глаза Криденса закатились, он обмяк безвольной куклой на окровавленной постели.

— Пей, — твердым голосом приказал Грейвз, поднеся к его губам кровоточащее запястье.

Из последних сил Криденс впился в руку, точно это было самым важным и правильным в жизни. Рассудок подвел его, но инстинкт взял верх. Он обязан пить, чтобы выжить, чтобы выкарабкаться из омута, в который затягивала покидающая тело кровь.

Грейвз откинулся назад, наблюдая. Ему было хорошо, он был доволен, он торжествовал и мечтал разделить это торжество с Криденсом. Ни одно обращение еще не приносило ему такого удовлетворения сродни сексуальному. Возможно, впервые он дарил кому-то жизнь, а не отбирал ее.

***

Лихорадка, боль от трансформации, беспощадная жажда, выкручивающая суставы — Грейвз знал, что это правильно, так и должно быть, но все равно не мог без тревоги смотреть на агонию Криденса. Он метался на постели, точно что-то пожирало его изнутри, но кричать он перестал несколько часов назад, сорвав горло. Одеяло и простыни запутались между ног, перекрутились вокруг талии. Криденс скалил зубы, Грейвзу были видны его клыки.

— Персиваль… — сипло позвал Криденс.

— Да, мой мальчик?

Грейвз сел рядом с ним, взял за руку. Она была холодна, как лед.

— Все горит… Я хочу…

— Нельзя, еще слишком рано, — серьезно осадил Грейвз.

— Прошу тебя… — взмолился Криденс, вцепившись в его предплечье, беспорядочно поглаживая запястье. Ногти удлинились, стали похожи на когти.

Криденс плохо владел собой, поэтому вампирская отрава творила с ним все, что хотела, пока тело менялось. Его пристальный взгляд ловил каждое движение Грейвза, в глазах застыла пугающая звериная похоть.

— Мистер Грейвз… я так скучал по вам…

Криденс коснулся своей обнаженной груди. В испепеляющей нервные окончания агонии он еще вчера умудрился исполосовать пижаму на лоскуты.

— Мистер… Грейвз…

Зрачки Грейвза расширились. Пробудившееся в Криденсе существо сводило его с ума. Он окончательно потерял лицо, был готов предложить себя, лишь бы получить желаемое. Грейвз не хотел пользоваться его уязвимым состоянием, но инстинкты, связь обратившего и обращенного были выше моральных принципов. Вампир внутри него побеждал волшебника. 

— Персиваль. — Взгляд Криденса был ищущим и одновременно манящим.

Грейвз лег на него прямо в одежде, и Криденс тут же обнял его поперек спины, царапая сквозь рубашку острыми ногтями. Он сам укусил Грейвза в шею, обвил ногами его бедра, прижимаясь пахом, и приник окровавленными губами к ране.

Запрокинув голову и открывая шею, Грейвз распахнул рот, точно хищник разевая пасть и обнажая острые, как бритва, зубы.

Криденса охватил восторг, когда он, наконец, дорвался до желаемого. Широко разведя ноги и бессовестно потираясь, будто хотел разогнать у Грейвза кровь по всему тему, он жадно пил ее, облизывая влажным языком стекающие по шее капли. Посасывая солоноватую кожу, он утробно урчал от удовольствия, будто большая кошка, чем еще больше подталкивал Грейвза к грани, где они оба потеряют контроль над собой.

Отстранив Криденса, Грейвз заглянул в его глаза. Взгляд Криденса поплыл, не желая фокусироваться на лице Грейвза. На губах влажно блестели разводы крови, вкус которой Грейвзу нестерпимо хотелось разделить с Криденсом.

Вместо этого он стер разводы пальцем, но Криденс ловко ухватил его за запястье и вобрал палец в рот, бесстыдно посасывая.

— Криденс, — сипло прозвучал голос Грейвза, неспособного отвести взгляд, — ты не в себе, не можешь контролировать свое состояние, пока с тобой происходят метаморфозы.

Ему казалось очень важным донести до него эту мысль, хотя Грейвз прекрасно понимал, что ослепленный агонией Криденс останется глух к его словам. Тело выворачивало наизнанку, меняя саму суть его существования. Грейвз упрямо сдерживал себя, но понимал, что боль, кроме жажды, можно заглушить удовольствием. Наверняка после, когда Криденс придет в себя, он не станет его осуждать, а лихорадка преображения смажется в одно нечеткое пятно, наполненное мукой и кровью.

Требовательно проведя раскрытой ладонью по горлу Криденса, Грейвз склонился и ощутимо прихватил кожу зубами. Когти сильнее впились в спину, над ухом послышалось сдавленное шипение. Навалившись сверху, он потерся пахом, чувствуя эрекцию, ощущая, как в венах его пульсирует отравленная кровь.

Он старался быть сдержанным, не думая о собственном удовольствии, лишь стремясь облегчить агонию. Криденс жадно принимал ласки, изгибался в его руках, подставлялся под ладони, впитывая каждый жест, который должен был принести долгожданное облегчение.

***

— О чем ты думаешь? — мягко спросил Грейвз, устроившись в объятиях Криденса. На сегодня лихорадка отпустила его. Тот прижался к нему сбоку, устроив голову на груди и поглаживая ладонь.

— Мне кажется, я проклят. Человеком у меня быть уже не получится, но получится ли… тем, кем я стал?

Грейвз нахмурился и обнял Криденса.

— Тебе нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.

— А сколько привыкал ты? — Криденс по привычке тяжело вздохнул, хотя в дыхании уже не было необходимости.

— Несколько лет, — уклончиво ответил Грейвз. — Но тогда некому было меня наставлять. Я был в числе первых двенадцати авроров. Я носил другое имя. В то время многие уезжали в Америку в поисках лучшей жизни. Магический Конгресс только вставал на ноги… Во время одной операции на меня напал вампир. До сих пор не знаю, кем он был. Он обратил меня, и я стал таким. Мне пришлось инсценировать свою смерть. Я скрывался. Десятилетиями. Боялся… что меня истребят, когда решат, что я опасен для волшебного сообщества.

— Сколько же тебе лет? — подозрительно спросил Криденс.

— Больше двухсот, — не особо задумываясь, ответил Грейвз. — Я уже сбился со счета. Каждый новый год похож на предыдущий, вечность становится однообразной. Хотя есть поразительные долгожители среди волшебников и без вампиризма. Нынешний директор британской школы магии Хогвартс Армандо Диппет, как и я, был современником Исаака Ньютона.

Криденс неверяще фыркнул, решив, что над ним смеются.

— Это правда, — с улыбкой продолжал настаивать Грейвз, но, заметив его печальный взгляд, нахмурился. — В чем дело?

— Я тоже устану жить?

Грейвз неопределенно пожал одним плечом: другое к матрасу прижимал Криденс.

— Со мной тебе не будет скучно.

Возникшая между ними кровная связь была сильна. Возникла бы она, будь они до сих пор людьми? Безумие, охватившее Грейвза в последние недели, не оставляло шансов задуматься о главном — почему Криденс позволяет это? Почему уступает, соглашается? Сейчас его сознание должно быть чистым, не омраченным вампирской жаждой.

Он обещал Криденсу новый мир, и они уже стояли на его пороге. Когда он окрепнет, Грейвз увезет его в свое гнездо, сделает частью зарождающегося клана. Частью своей семьи. В начале он преследовал меркантильную цель заполучить невероятно сильного мага. Выйдя на местных охотников на ведьм, он завоевал доверие того, кто был как никто близок к Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, но тесное общение с Криденсом заставило его взглянуть на все иначе. Он ценил его за то, каким человеком он был, а не за то, каким вампиром мог бы стать. Он привязался к нему, возможно, даже полюбил… Человек так и не смог умереть в нем благодаря магии.

— Ты позволишь мне? — с сомнением спросил Грейвз, сонно изучая лицо Криденса: наконец-то он был спокоен и умиротворен.

— Да, — выдохнул тот с готовностью, хоть до конца и не понимал, о чем его спрашивали.

Приподняв его лицо за подбородок, Грейвз едва уловимо коснулся его губ пальцем, прося очередного разрешения. 

Криденс завороженно следил за движением его кисти, а потом мягко прихватил палец зубами и улыбнулся. Возможно, виной тому была ментальная связь, возникшая между ними, или помыслы Грейвза оказались слишком очевидны, но Криденс понял его. Он с неожиданной готовностью ответил на поцелуй, будто давно ждал этого, и истинной причиной его желания была не кровь, туманящая разум, а простое человеческое чувство.


End file.
